Crystal Clear 3: The Dark Prince
by sushicat5
Summary: It was the second day that Mike and Naria had been in Crystal Clear. Everyone thought nothing much would happened except for the S class day. Mike and Sophie finds what they thought was a zombie washed up on the riverbank. Who is this mysterious idiot who washed up on the river bank?
1. Just a normal day or so I thought

**Okay so there isn't like any romance in this story, wait don't stop reading. When I write a story i don't rush into the romance especially when this story is manly supposed to be about adventure. Anyways their might be romance in the sixth story of the Crystal Clear series. And just to let you guys know new chapter updated daily and don't forget to review :) **

**Now you may continue reading the story.**

* * *

Naria walked up to Blake and asked why he was crying. " Well you see my brothers get to go do very special mission an...and... AND I'm stuck eating a chicken drumstick!" Blake run away from Naria leaving a trail of tears behind. Naria face palmed herself, _This is gonna be harder than I thought. _Naria walked up to the counter and asked Rikka for a glass of water. "So how's your day?" Rikka asked Naria. " Well it's kinda obvious" Naria answered madly. "Anyways I'm going home to practice some new magic moves" Naria walks out of the guild. Blake is still crying.

**Meanwhile...**

The rest of the S class wizards were going on an adventure to do their special mission. Nastuno and Kim were doing the highest reward bounty and were flying using there powers. Nastuno was using his flames as a rocket and Kim was using his rainbow well to make her float in the air I guess.. " So Nastuno this is our our 5th anniversary being together." Kim says to Nastuno. " I guess so" Mike blushed. " Come on you don't need to be shy when known each other since we were little kids." Kim Flew beside Nastuno and kissed him on the forehead. " Come on I'll race you to our destination" Kim shouted and flew as fast as she could. " Alright, lets see who's faster" Nastuno replied following Kim.

**Meanwhile...**

Mike had left his house after learning some new magic moves. He went into to town to buy some lunch and Sophie at the fruit stall. Sophie saw Mike and asked him if he would like some lunch. " Really? Thanks Sophie" Mike replied happily. "We can go eat by the riverbank" Sophie points her finger a to where the river bank was. Sophie and Mike both walk to the riverbank.

**Meanwhile again...**

"Come on Amadeus. You need to get away from here now!" Buildings were collapsing and thousands of people were losing there lives. " But Dad..." "What did I say! get away from here!" Using his remaining magic energy he and started to find away seeing his father get beaten to death. " Well I guess I missed my chance" said a mysterious guy.


	2. IS that a ZOMBIE!

Naria was still at her house practising new diamond moves. She tried to practice all of them but could only master some of them. " Jeez I didn't know it would be this hard" Naria breaths heavily while lying on the ground. _I guess I should go back to the guild now... after I clean the toilet._

**The riverbank...**

Sophie and Mike were eating lunch while looking at the river. It was around 1:00 so the sunshine splashed itself upon the river making it sparkle. Sophie was looking at the sparkling river while mike was to busy eating his apple. " This is life" Sophie sighed. Mike finished his apple and threw his apple core into the river. While he did he noticed something floating in the river. Mike thought he was just hallucinating and rubbed his eyes but the floating thing was still there. " Sophie look" Mike says trying to get Sophie attention. Sophie looked and saw the floating thingy. It washed up on the riverbank. Up close Sophie and mike knew it was a dead body. the dead body was wearing a helmet with almost torn up clothing. The dead body moved. Mike froze and started getting goose bumps. The dead body got up and was trying to open up his eyes. " What the? Where I'm I?" said the moving curious. He had blood coming out of his mouth and a cut just above his right eye. "OH MY GOSH IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Mike made a sort of small crystal ball at threw it at the moving body's head super hard. The helmet it was wearing was broke apart and you could see that part of his hair was yellow and the rest was black. The body fell to the ground. Dead. Gonna rise from the dead. Do I even care?!

**A few seconds later...**

"He isn't a zombie is he?" Sophie says poking the body. "Should we bring him back to the guild" Mike asked Sophie. " Well we can't leave him here to rot" Replied Sophie. "I guess we have no other choice but to bring him back to the guild." Sophie says. "I knew it" Mike says worried. Mike picks up the body and runs as fast as he can back to the guild. Sophie followed

**Tune in next time to see what happens in the next chapter!**


	3. New Members!

Naria arrived at the guild and walked inside. She could still see Blake crying in the corner eating his drumstick. She looked around to see if there was anything interesting going on. Suddenly something caught her eyes. she saw Lilly talking to people she never saw in her entire life. That what she thought until she got a better view of them ans recognised one of them. It was Alex Buster. She dropped her mouth. Alex saw Naria and walked up to her. " Naria is that you?!" Alex said surprised. " Ahh, yeah... What are you doing here?"Naria asked. " Well, I'm a crystal clear member now" Alex replied. Those two over there." Alex pointed at the people next to Lilly. "they're the people I've travelled with them to get here." Alex explains to Naria. The one with brown short hair and wearing a yellow tank top is Celestia Xy. She a Celestial wizard." Alex continues. " And the one with blonde hair and wearing headphones is Nathan Spark." " Naria waved at them. They waved back. Naria walked up to Lilly and asked what she was doing with them. " I was stamping the Crystal Clear Logo on them." Lilly replied. Naria looked around for anything else that was interesting and saw Luca doing some Gizmo thingy. _I wonder what he's doing_? Naria wondered. Suddenly the doors flew open. Standing in front of the Door way was Sophie. She was huffing and puffing as if she had just ran a marathon.

* * *

**Sorry about it being short the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
